Reflection
by Yellowbrie3
Summary: Brittany and Santana are living their dreams lives while living in New York. While Brittany is in LA tragedy strikes back home. Can she save her girlfriend from self destruction? *Trigger Warning* Talks of abuse and violence
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee! Can't wait for it's return on Friday! Please read author's note at the end. Happy Reading! **

Chapter 1

I have been in LA for three weeks now helping to choreograph a new music video for my favorite performer P!INK. I absolutely love her so much her lyrics are so raw and powerful, she speaks to you with her songs, it's an honor to have the chance to choreograph for her. The sucky part of this awesome experience was definitely having to leave my girlfriend home for three weeks. I really didn't want to leave alone I wanted her to come with me but she's finishing up school and I just could not make her leave. Although, she did put up quite the fight to come with, which included attacking me with "sweet lady kisses" but nope I did not cave.

Santana and I texted every day, called after night before one of us fell asleep and tried to Skype as much as possible. I missed that beautiful face, those amazing brown eyes, adorable dimples, and cheeky smiles that were only reserved for me. I get to come home in two weeks but it feels like it's so far away.

After working for 14 hours on set I went home with the intentions was a hot bath, some wine, comfy pajamas and a Skype conversation with my girlfriend.

My bath was incredibly relaxing and the Merlot compliments of some fantastic room service really hit the spot, now all I needed were my sweatpants and Cheerios tank top and I was ready to go. I hopped on my Mac and immediately searched for Santana's name on Skype. Oddly enough she was nowhere to be found, I decided to send her a text to tell her to get her sexy self-online so I could see that beautiful face of hers.

After 30 minutes of no response I started to get a little worried and decided to give her a call, maybe she had already fallen asleep it was 9 pm here which meant it was midnight in New York, but we never go to sleep without calling each other. I pouted at the thought of not being able to say goodnight to her or I love you. One of my biggest fears was not being able to let the people I know love them and then something tragic happening, basically never really getting to say "goodbye" kind of thing. I mean I know it's irrational to think, like I'm sure nothing has happened to Santana, but I literally won't put my phone on vibrate in case someone needs me in the middle of the night. No matter how tired I am or how deep a sleep I'm in I will hear the phone and I will answer if it's an actual emergency. I've gotten my fair share of drunk messages from my friends but I laugh them off and fall back to sleep.

I walked into my little hotel kitchen in hopes of finding a snack, I was kind of in the mood for a hot pocket but also wanted a Popsicle? I mean that's quite the weird craving, but I basically live off junk food right now so I don't care. It's been an hour and I haven't received a phone call from Santana yet, just as I think this I hear the soft words of "Songbird" fill the room and I immediately know it's her. My heart flutters at the thought of finally talking to each other after such a long and tiring day.

"Hi San!" I yell loudly into the phone, I'm so excited I just can't contain myself, I wish she could see the big smile on my face. "How come you're not calling me on Skype baby? I really wanted to see your face," I pouted as if she could see me.

"Hi baby, I'm sorry I fell asleep for a little while, it's been a crazy day for me" her raspy voice is like music to my ears, I could honestly listen to her talk all day long. She's not her normal happy self when she's talking to me though so I decide to ask her what's wrong.

"Nothing b-baby" huh she's never really stuttered before unless it's in the bedroom and my magical hands and tongue are causing her to not be able to form real words. "I just had a rough d-day and I'm s-stressed out ya know?" "I'm o-okay though don't w-worry" she whispers out and I can definitely tell she is crying now.

"Baby it's okay what happened? Come on you never keep anything from me and I can tell you're crying right now, you forget we've known each other since we were five, even over the phone I know you." I'm basically begging her to tell me because we all know Santana Lopez struggles with her emotions and actually showing people she isn't an ice queen but a big softy.

I can tell she's trying to gain her composure on the other end because she's trying to convince herself she's okay because at this point she damn sure isn't going to convince me she is. Maybe I should fly home? Maybe she's just missing me and I can ask for a couple of days off we're almost done shooting anyway.

"Really B, I'm fine, but I'm really tired and it's been a hectic day for me I just want to shower and go to sleep. I'm sorry to rush you off the phone but you know how I am when I don't get enough sleep and I have five classes tomorrow." She rushes out her words so quickly I can barely process what she said. I know she's not okay, so I put her on speaker and send a message to my boss asking for a few days off I have a family emergency. I won't even tell Santana I'm coming home because I know she will try and stop me.

"Okay baby, you go get some sleep and I'll call you in the morning, I love you!" I say quietly disappointed I didn't get to talk to her more or find out what's going on but when it comes to Santana you have to know when to push and when not too. "Okay B, talk to you tomorrow." She says and then the line goes dead, she didn't even say I love you back, she's never done that to me before, ever.

* * *

><p>My manager was kind enough to play for my flights and provide transportation because I was too flustered when I called her to let her know I needed to go home immediately. We've been friends for several years now so when I called Holly a frantic mess she basically said no problem doll face and were ready to send me on my way.<p>

I arrived back in New York around 1:30 and knew that Santana had class until at least four o'clock; hopefully she would get out earlier. I pulled up to our house and quietly made my way inside. The first thing I spotted was our new kitten Prince, Lord Tubbington passed away several years ago, and Santana finally let me get a new kitten as long as I promised to let him eat human food. He was the runt of the little so small and orange, such a cuddle bug, I loved him so much and so did Santana although she would swear she didn't.

After a few soft rubs behind the ears and purrs I decided I really needed to use the bathroom so that was my next spot. When I walked into our bathroom Prince hot on my heels I never expected to see what I did. The mirror had two circles drawn into the middle, which looked like eyes staring back, lines extended from the "eyes" with words attached. The red lipstick writing said: "selfish, powerless, useless, revenge, broken, unworthy, slut." I was shocked at what I staring at but also incredibly confused, its San's handwriting, but does she really think these things about herself? I felt a few tears fall thinking about my girlfriend feeling this way and not knowing. I mean I always knew Santana could be a little insecure but this was extreme. I walked out the bathroom wiped my eyes and headed to our bedroom, I thought I already got one shock for today but here was the second one.

My girlfriend was cuddled up on our bed, wearing shorts and a tank top, she had bruises on her legs and arms, two black eyes, possibly a broken nose, and who knows what else. I dropped my bags and immediately rushed to her side, she must have heard me, immediately she flinched and tenses with drawing into herself further and all I could see was the fear in her eyes, a fear I haven't ever seen before, a different then when I told her I was in love with her in school, or when she was outted by that big giant, or when her Abuela kicked her out. This was different. What the fuck happened while I was gone?

* * *

><p><strong>This is based off a scene from One Tree Hill. I've been incredibly busy with school and working and the holidays so I haven't really had the time to write. I will be updating It's Not Easy this weekend. I apologize greatly for the delay! I'm sorry I write angsty stories but there will be romance as well and as always Brittana is endgame. Pleas read and review I would love to hear feedback.<strong>

**Thanks**

**Brie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the delay everyone, I had an unexpected death in my family and between services and being with family I just didn't have the time to write. Please read and review, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee or One Tree Hill **

**Chapter 2 **

S-Santana what the hell happened? I asked frantically hopping she told me something if anything, but I knew I couldn't push her.

She jumped at the high pitch in my tone but quickly tried to regain her composure. It was so hard to watch her like this, she looked so scared and small. I could tell she wanted to tell me what happened but I know how hard this is for her.

I gently reached out my hand to move her beautiful raven curls from her face, showing me more of her swollen black and blue eyes. I couldn't help but let a few tears fall just imagining how much pain she was in. My beautiful girlfriend was hurt while I was out of town and no one was there to protect, I never wanted to leave in the first place I hated being away from Santana for so long, but she pushed me to go. In all honesty I'm trying to put money aside so I could buy her a beautiful ring and we could start our forever.

Santana's left eye was swollen shut and her right could barely stay open. She whimpered as she tried to make eye contact with me again as best she could. "Britt will you cuddle me?" her voice was so soft and raspy when she asked that I jumped up so fast that my swift movement made of her jump and grown in pain. "Sorry" I choked out, feeling helpless that my normal excitement to cuddle my baby had scared her.

I slowly got in our King size bed and she turned over at basically a snail pace because she was in that much pain. Santana rested her head on my chest while I tried to figure out where the hell I could put my hands without causing her more discomfort. I eventually settled on resting my left hand on her arm and slowly ran my fingers through her hair. She looked up at me again opening and closing her mouth. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head to let her know it was okay and I would be as patient as she needed.

Finally she decided to speak and all my anger and pain came flooding right back. "I'm sorry Britt I lied to you when I said I was okay, I fell down the stairs when I was trying to do the laundry, I think prince ran under my feet and to avoid him I missed a stair and fell down the rest. I honestly don't remember much I kind of laid at the bottom of the stairs for a while and then I finally called Quinn to help me" she rushed this new information out so quickly my head was spinning. I had this strange feeling that she could be lying but with the pleading look in her eyes I sighed and did my best to comfort her.

Santana tried to exhale a deep breathe that she was holding in but immediately she winced in pain and grabbed her stomach. I gently pried her hands from her red cheerios shirt trying to raise it to see the damage that I knew was there. Just as I lifted the hem of her shirt her eyes widened in fear as she tried to jolt back away from my prying hands. Saying that I was shocked by her reaction was an understatement. It's not as if I had never seen her body before, I loved her body and she loved mine, I knew every curve of her beautiful tanned limbs.

I looked straight into her scared eyes trying to read her reaction, now I knew she must be lying to me, even when's she's teasing she never pulled away. This wasn't a sexual act in any manner I just wanted to see what else happened when she fell down the stairs.

"S-san why didn't you call your sister? You know she is probably extremely worried about you if you called Quinn I'm sure she must know what's going on." I cooed but she was unresponsive. She kept her head down avoiding my gaze while wringing her little tan wrists, something she only did when she was nervous.

"Sanny" I said again thinking my childhood nickname for her would help. Slowly she looked up and brown locked with blues the best they could. I knew she was scared and didn't want to tell me anything but I had to try something. I slid closer to her and hesitantly wrapped her up in a slow hug, hoping to avoid any of her injuries.

"B-b-britt, I'm f-fine really, sorry I reacted like that I guess I'm just really jumpy from my f-fall" she stated while keeping her eyes locked with mine trying to get me to believe her. "I called Q in hopes she would come over and bring me some ice but she sounded pretty busy so she doesn't eve know I fell."

"Santana I know you're lying to me right now and we never lie to each other, what's going on baby?" I asked truly believing that maybe she would open up to me a little more, or at least give me some kind of clue as to what happened to her. The thoughts running through my head were unimaginable and I could only hope that she did just fall down the stairs.

Santana had no idea what to do, she didn't know how to tell Brittany what happened without upsetting her. She knew she deserved this it had to be her karma coming back for her, she was mean to people, stubborn, cold, the list goes on and on. She wasn't always like this though, after her mother left her she had changed completely. She was once just as bubbly as Brittany, she had a bright smile that always reached her eyes, she played basketball like a badass, she was kind to all her friends, even the nerds. That all ended when she was fourteen, she was confused about her sexuality growing up she was taught a woman was to always lie with a man, but Santana couldn't help who she was. The more time she spent with her blue eyed best friend the more she liked the girl, it was hard for her to come to terms with it but there was nothing she could do, the pull to love the blonde was too strong.

Eventually Santana sat her mother down one day to tell her about her feelings for not only Brittany but also the fact that she liked girls in general. She wanted to tell her mother that even though she was young she knew Brittany was the one and she wanted to grow old with her, have kids, coach her kid's basketball team, get a dog or a cat and be with the woman she loved. The young brunette truly believed that her mother would accept her maybe not right away but eventually she would come to terms with it.

* * *

><p><em>Santana walked into the kitchen where her mother sat at the table sipping her coffee and while typing on her laptop. The older Latina was also a lawyer and worked all the time, she rarely ever sat down long enough to have a cup of coffee or a casual conversation with her daughter. Santana knew she would have to talk to her mother while she could so she took a deep breathe, grabbed her own cup of orange juice and sat down across from her mother. <em>

"_Mami, I want to talk to you about something before I have to go to school" the little Latina rushed out hoping her mother didn't notice the quiver or fear in her voice._

_Without looking up from her laptop Angie responded robotically to her daughter barely acknowledging her "what is it mija can't you see that I am extremely busy right now?" Santana tried not to wince at the cold tone in her mother's voice. She always felt like she was bothering her mother but she only had her and her abuela, and she loved both of them so much so she tried not to let that feeling bother her so much. _

"_Sorry Mami but could you just listen to me for a few minutes I promise this won't take long, I have to get to practice anyway, I just really wanted to talk to you about something, you're the most important person in my life and I need you to know this part of me" she rushed out again trying not to take too much of her mother's time. "On with it Santanita I have to get to work soon, I'll drop you off at practice on the way."_

_Santana closed her eyes willing herself to be strong and just spit out what she was trying to say. "Mami, I-I'm gay, a-and I l-love B-brittany!" she all but screamed really trying to get her point across. Angie dropped her coffee mug as she stared at her daughter. There was complete silence in the room and Santana couldn't help but wanting to run as face as could from the room, but she knew she needed to stay. _

_Angie Lopez rose slowly from her seat as she made her way over to her daughter. Santana had thought maybe her mother was coming over to give her a hug but unfortunately the next thing she felt was not an embrace but a slap right across the face. The younger Latina was shocked as she reached up to cup her stinging cheek while she tried to hold back her tears. _

"_You listen to me closely Santana, you will not speak of such sin in this household, I will not accept that the only child of mine would choose a life of such disgrace. I want you to stay away from that Pierce girl, stop playing that dyke sport, and never speak of this again!" The anger in the older Lopez's eyes scared the young fourteen year old but she gained her composure to speak to her mother._

"_This is not a choice Mami, I was born this way and there is nothing wrong with it. I will always love Brittany, I will never stop playing basketball and I'll shout it from the rooftop I. AM. G…. another slap to the face and the last words that her mother ever spoke to her. "Leave this house right now Santana and do not return until she decided to no longer leave this life of sin!" she screamed as the younger brunette clutched her cheek and scrambled to grab her belongings and her cell phone dialing the only other person she knew was up this early Rachel Berry._

"_Hello San, do you need a ride to practice?" Rachel's loud voice came bursting through the phone, that child was extra chipper in the morning. _

"_R-r-ray, I n-need y-you t-t-t-t…" Santana tried to get out the words and ask the girl for help but she just couldn't get the words out. "I'm on way San, hold tight wait for me outside okay? I'll be right there" Rachel said and then the line went dead. Santana gathered her basketball bag and waited for Rachel to pick her up that was the last time she was in that house._

* * *

><p>Santana couldn't help but think this was her punishment for disobeying her family and going against her mother and abuela's wishes. She reached up to tough Brittany's cheek trying to express how much she loved the girl with one touch. She knew she had to tell her what happened but she was just not ready yet.<p>

I turned my head to kiss Santana's palm a small smile spreading across our faces. We both knew just how much we loved each other. I know something else happened I knew we were in for the long haul and that I had to do what I could to help her, but first she had to open up, and I knew eventually she would.

"I love you Britt" Santana said while keeping her one good eye shut. "I love you so much, I never want anyone but you."

"I love you too San, take a nap baby, I'll be right here when you wake up." I told her while kissing the top of her head, already feeling her breathing start to even out. I swiftly grabbed my phone beside me and typed out a message to Santana's sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't fall asleep I just laid there with my girlfriend's bruised body snuggled against me while I watched her sleep. I ran my fingers through her raven locks for what felt like hours when I felt Santana start to stir and then a whimper that I thought was from pain. Santana's body began to heat up and I could see the sweat glistening on her forehead, she was shaking and tears were leaking from her eyes but she was still asleep. I did my best to stay calm as I tried to wake her from her nightmare, "Sanny, wake up baby, Britt-Britt is right here, come on my love." I spoke softly to her at first I didn't want to scare her.

After a few moments of lightly shaking and cooing, she shot up as much as her wounded self would let her and let out a piercing scream. I almost jumped out of my skin that yelp was so loud but immediately recovered so I could take care of my girl who was looking at me with such fear that I didn't know what to do. "B-Britt?" she asked and I could hear the waver in her voice as her chin trembled and the tears were now flowing freely. "Yeah baby it's me I'm right here, what happened sweetheart, what were you dreaming about" I asked in hopes she would open up a little bit.

I watched as Santana tried to gain as much composure as she could and I just knew she would avoid the topic. "Nothing Brittany I don't even remember what I was dreaming about sorry if I woke you up from your precious slumber," she snapped at me. Okay well I hadn't really expected her to open up but I didn't expect her to be rude and angry towards me I just wanted to help her. "Go back to sleep B I want to take a shower." My eyes widened when she said that I had my suspicions of what happened, I felt the bile rise as I even thought about it being true, but I knew from watching so many crime shows that she couldn't shower. I needed to convince Santana to go to the doctor.

Santana slowly and I mean snail pace attempted to move out of the bed to talk a shower. I knew this was the only opportunity I was going to get to convince her she needed to go to the hospital. It was so obvious how badly she was hurt and I didn't even know how many days she was like this. I felt terrible for not knowing that something was wrong while I was away.

I reached my hand out slowly and just barely grazed her wrist "San, please let me help you baby I can see you struggling. I know you're in pain" she avoided my gaze but nodded her head that she agreed. I figured she wouldn't look at me so I continued to talk "I really think you should let me take you the hospital, I think you may have a broken rib or two."

Still she didn't look at me but she sure spoke with her voice tense "what do you know about broken ribs Brittany? You ain't a doctor" her jaw was tense and her eyes watery. I knew she was just trying to be mean so I would leave her alone. Not going to happen.

"I may not be a doctor Santana but I have been a dancer and an athlete for years as have you, your injuries need to be looked at. You don't have to tell me now what happened, but I know something did. These injuries are not from falling now a few stairs something bad happened baby and I want to help you. Please let me help you" I choked back sob and she finally looked at me.

"I'm scared," she whispered and I haven't seen her this small and vulnerable in a very long time. I'm used to strong and confident Snixx Santana.

I wrapped my arm lightly around her doing my best to avoid her injuries "let me help you Sanny, please" we were both full on crying.

I held her tight for a half hour while she cried into my chest. Once her breathing had slowed I decided to get her dressed and try to make our way to the hospital.

It was still fairly warm in New York but I thought grabbing a pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt would be better for her. I knew she wouldn't want anyone to see her injuries. I helped her out of bed and led her to the bathroom. I gave her a button down shirt so it was easier to get on. It took Santana about forty minutes to come out of the bathroom. "Do you need any help baby?" I shouted to her but all I got was a hard no in return.

I grabbed the keys to Santana's Jeep and helped her walk out to the car. It was quite the hassle getting her in without hurting her but I did my best. I kissed her forehead softly and walked back to the drivers seat.

Twenty minutes later a nurse was helping Santana into a wheelchair and leading her to the waiting room. Fortunately I spoke to the front desk nurse she took one look at Santana and we were the next ones in.

The nurse carefully pulled the curtain back "Hi I'm nurse Stefanie I'm just going to get you set up before I have the doctor come in for you okay?" she asked but Santana wouldn't even look at her. I let out a soft okay and received a sympathetic smile.

"I need you to get into this gown, everything off but your panties. The doctor should be in, in just a few moments okay ladies" again all I could let out was a soft okay I felt incredibly nauseous and my girlfriend looked like she could pass out at any moment. I tried to help Santana out her clothing but she was having none of that. I could see the fear in her eyes. She shook her head no at me so I went over and sat in the incredibly cold blue seat inside the curtained area.

I noticed the pained look on her face and I knew she wanted to tell me or as me something. I encouraged her with a nod "Can you go get me a water B, I'm really thirsty" I gave her a confused look "please Britt I feel like I'm going to pass out soon if I don't drink something." I reluctantly got up from my seat kissed her forehead and left to go find a nurse or a vending machine to get her water.

First of all this fucking hospital is huge and secondly there should be vending machines everywhere not just the bottom floor a million feet away from my girlfriend. I had to have been gone for at least twenty minutes and I knew the doctor had probably already come in and Santana was all alone.

I started to jog to the down the hall but ended up in a totally different wing then I should been. Finally I asked someone and turns out I needed to make a right instead of left and I was able to find the purple curtain Santana was behind. I pulled the curtain back just in time to hear the doctor ask, "Santana were you raped?" I dropped my water and all eyes turned to look at me.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for my delay I suck I know! I should be back on track with this story I already have the next chapter typed out halfway. Until next time! Please read and review!<p> 


End file.
